


Practical Luck - A Changechildren side story

by haruka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform, changechildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shishido offers Choutarou an easy win.</p><p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth. The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Luck - A Changechildren side story

Practical Luck – A Changechildren side story (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Choutarou was trying to concentrate on his homework, but there was still one math problem he couldn't figure out. He was starting to get frustrated and impatient. If he ever finished, he'd be able to practice the piano, but he was finding it hard to concentrate now. Idly, he pretended to jab his opposite hand with his pencil, using his Phasing power to make his hand insubstantial at the last moment so that the pencil passed harmlessly through it. He drew the pencil back for another jab.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Ow!" Choutarou yelped as he poked his hand with the pencil point. He checked to make sure he wasn't bleeding, then gave Shishido Ryo a baleful look. "Did you have to do that?"

"Do what? I wasn't the one being stupid." Ryo peered over his shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

"Homework. But I can't get this last problem." Choutarou tapped his textbook, then looked up at his tennis partner in sudden realization. "Hey, you already had this class last year! I'll bet you can help me!"

"I took the class — doesn't mean I did well in it." Ryo studied the page. "But yeah, I see where you're going wrong." He took the pencil and showed him how to restructure the problem. "See there?"

"Ah" Choutarou exclaimed. "Yes, I see now! Your way is much easier than what I was trying to do. Thank you!"

Ryo closed the book with finality. "Now that you're done, can we go practice?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Choutarou headed for the door, but Ryo got in the way.

"Hold it, hold it, what about your tennis racquet? Hard to practice without it."

"Not when the practice I had in mind is the piano."

Ryo frowned. "Aw, c'mon, you can do that anytime."

"The time is now," Choutarou said firmly, then groaned at the expression on Ryo's face. "Shishido-senpai, don't look at me like that. I have a recital next week; I have to practice."

"Che," Ryo swore. "You're already the best pianist in this house, and that's including Sakaki-sensei. I'll give you an extra dose of Luck on recital day and you'll be the best one performing then, too."

Choutarou was quiet for a moment, then said, "I think you should know that's nothing to be proud of."

"Huh?"

"If I'm the best, I want it to be on my own merit, not because my boyfriend used his power of Luck on me." The younger boy's eyes implored Ryo's. "Is that how you would want to win tennis matches, too? Using Luck?"

Ryo held his gaze, then swore again. "All right, all right. You know I'd never do that, and I'd kick your ass if YOU did it. Not that you COULD do it without me, I mean – aw, just go practice your piano."

"I will." Choutarou leaned down and kissed Ryo's cheek. "AFTER we play tennis for a little while. The piano will still be here when I get back." He Phased right through Ryo on his way out of the room. The shorter boy chased him.

"Hey, wait up! And stop running through me! What if we get stuck together?!"

"Doesn't sound so bad to me!" Choutarou laughed over his shoulder. Ryo shook his head, but smiled as he followed him downstairs.

\--

Theme: Seven sins and seven virtues  
Prompt: Any, any, 'I think you should know that's nothing to be proud of.'

(2011)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
